Vegas Chapel
by Author-2010
Summary: While on a trip to Vegas, InuYasha ends up in married to Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome are not friends and are NOT happy with what’s happened. Will this accident spark love or will they crash and burn. Baby? Lemon in first chapter
1. Follow the Yellow Brick Road To Vegas!

**Vegas Chapel**

**Summary: While on a trip to Vegas, InuYasha ends up in married to Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome are not friends and are NOT happy with what's happened. Will this accident spark love or will they crash and burn**

**The live in Washington, America.**

**Chapter 1: Follow the Yellow Brick Road To Vegas!**

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed 'why does Sango let Miroku bring that jerk, I mean seriously!' Kagome was so excited about this trip. It was to celebrate Sango's engagement to Miroku and she had been rushing around to pack for the trip until a 'silver haired fuck wit!' had just invited himself into her home and surprised her that he was coming and that he was her lift to the airport. Kagome had been outraged to say the least, he had walked straight into her room and she was clad in a towel. 'He didn't even say sorry' **'I CAN'T STAND HIM!'**

InuYasha sat in the lounge room waiting for Kagome to finish packing so that they could head off to the airport. 'She's such a bitch! I fucking can't believe that Miroku would let Sango hang around with such a wench!' InuYasha was furious that she was coming, and what's worse is that he has to take her to the airport in his car. 'She should be taking a fucking cab!' "Come on wench! It says be 30 minutes early to check in your bags. Not, be late 30 minutes because of fucking hags like you" InuYasha shouted. InuYasha was watching the clock hand tick, tick, tick, tick and **TICK**. With every tick the clock made he was getting more and more furious. 'I bet she won't even say sorry' **'I CAN'T STAND HER'**

**-**

Sango and Miroku were sitting in the airport lounge sipping on their coffees wondering what was taking Kagome and InuYasha so long to get here, Sango put her coffee down on the glass top table and huffed "Are you sure we should have asked InuYasha to pick Kagome up?". Miroku took his final sip from his coffee and put the cup also on the glass table. "I don't think either of them would miss up this opportunity to go to Vegas" Miroku said leaning back on the leather lounge which made its usual embarrassing noise.

"Yeah, your right. No wonder I'm marrying you" she said leaning back to join her fiancé in a loving embrace resting her head on his shoulder. Miroku just laughed pulling her close "You give me too much credit".

"Miroku... I want to talk to you about something" Sango whispered looking towards her lap. "What is in hun?" he asked grabbing her chin making her look at him. "I want to know what you think about kids. I went to the doctors the other day and they told me something really bad" Miroku looked at Sango whose eyes were watering "what did they say?" "They told me that I may never be able to conceive a child and I know how important it is to you" she couldn't contain her tears any longer and they streamed down her face. "Sango, it is important to me. But I love you and I want you regardless" he said pressing his lips to hers "Oh Miroku" she whimpered before embracing him tighter. "He said that we have a 20% chance. He did say that those odds would be increased by using a clinic" she said snuggling into him.

**-**

"Do you have any idea how late we are?" InuYasha growled getting into the driver's side of his black Mercedes Mclaren Roadster. Kagome put her bag in the boot before getting into the passenger side. She couldn't help but look at this car, it was midnight black on the exterior and a blood rend interior. She loved this car. She couldn't help but ask the question that was driving her mad "how much did this car cost?" InuYasha looked at her incredulously "Only $710,000(USD), maybe more". Kagome almost died "**ONLY!? **My house is only worth half of that!". "It's not my fault your poor" he snickered at her. "Just drive dick!" she growled. InuYasha lowered his sunglasses, changed gears and pulled out of his parking space before speeding down the road and onto the highway.

After a short drive for about 15 minutes InuYasha was forced to slow due to the increasing denseness of traffic. "Come on!" InuYasha yelled beeping the horn repeatedly. Unfortunately they had come to a dead stop, it was bumper to bumper madness. "Settle down InuYasha, blowing the horn isn't going to change anything" she said annoyed from the constant sound. "This is fucking ridiculous, at this rate were going to miss the plane" he said growling. The car creeped over a hill in the highway and they could see how far the traffic extended. "I guess you should call Sango and Miroku" InuYasha said sighing in defeat. Kagome grabbed her handbag and reached inside to pull out an old Nokia "What the hell is that?" InuYasha asked looking at it with shock. "It's a phone. What does it look like?" Kagome said shaking the phone in his face. "It looks like something that should be in a museum... where your iPhone, Sidekick or Blackberry?".

Kagome felt like hitting him "Not everyone is bagillionaires, like you". She ignored him and dialled the phone

_"Kagome, where are you?" (Caller ID)_

"_I'm sorry Sango but we've been caught in traffic and it doesn't look like we're going to make it" Kagome said sadly, she was truly looking forward to this trip._

"_That's ok" Sango was clearly upset "I was really hoping you would be able to make it"_

"_Sango..."_

InuYasha grabbed the phone from Kagome's hand and pressed the end button. "I'm not giving up yet" he said confidently.

Thankfully his car was on the outer lane and he was able to pull off the road. He pulled out his iPhone and dialled a number in his contacts.

_"Yeah, listen I need a ride can you come get me?" InuYasha said loudly_

_"Yeah sure, where are you?" a muffled sound came through_

"_We are stuck on the highway, just locate us by the GPS in my car, also bring along a driver to take my car back to the house"_

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Ok Bye"_

InuYasha ended the call and opened his driver side door and went to the boot to grab his bags "You better hurry and grab your things before they get here" he shouted to Kagome. Kagome grabbed her handbag and exited the vehicle "Who gets here?" she asked confused "Them" InuYasha said pointing to the helicopter that was approaching quickly. Without any delay Kagome grabbed her bags from the boot and followed InuYasha onto the grassy area, which wasn't too good with her heels. The helicopter whirled in and landed close the highway. InuYasha exchanged words with a person who got out, 'the driver I would imagine' Kagome thought before stopping by the helicopter "I've never been in one of these" she said slightly frightened. "it's ok, this will get us to the airport in to fuss" he said genuinely smiling which caused Kagome to get butterflies.

Kagome hoped in and secured herself to one of the seats, InuYasha was seated next to her but didn't put any belt or safety restraint on whatsoever. Within 20 minutes the helicopter was landing in the airports private landing strip. "InuYasha the time! The plane leaves at 12:45pm and its 12:43pm" Kagome said saddened. InuYasha looked at her laughing "Don't worry, I organized the family Gulfstream to be ready and on the tarmac ready for take-off by the time we got here. I knew we weren't going to make the plane". Kagome looked at him shocked, she envied his indulged life. InuYasha and Kagome were told by the pilot that it was safe to exit the helicopter and grabbed their bags and jumped out, Kagome being scared ran ducked until she knew she was safe from the blades and it caused InuYasha to laugh at her "you truly are something".

They were both escorted to a hanger bay which had the gulfstream ready to be boarded. InuYasha walked up to it casually, like always, and Kagome looked at it stunned "w-what is it?" "It's a plane" InuYasha said smart ass like. "Well I know that but, I mean, tell me about it?" You want me to describe this to you" InuYasha asked pointing at the plane. "Yeah" "OK, well this is the Gulfstream G550, long-range, high speed luxury jet, cost around $60 Million, and it needs to take off soon so that we can get to Vegas" InuYasha said grabbing her hand and going up the steps.

Kagome may have been impressed by the outside but when she got inside she was so blown away. There were large leather seats, a table, a lounge and huge television screens everywhere with the message 'Welcome Aboard'. "Where should I sit?" she asked InuYasha looking at everything in awe. "Sit anywhere you like" he said calmly. Kagome walked down to the rear of the plane and took a seat running her fingers down the cold mahogany wood finish which sent cold tingles up her arm.

InuYasha watched her absorb everything and he thought to himself 'I could give her everything... what the fuck... she's still the same bitch as before' InuYasha huffed and sat at the opposite end of the plane.

The ride went, at first, quite smooth, neither of them daring to look or speak with the other. "Mr. Takahashi?" The cabin crew girl called. She was fairly good looking, she wore a white button up shirt which was one size too small and a green mini skirt. "Ah, yes Kikyo?" InuYasha called back 'What a slut' Kagome thought jealously 'Wait, why do I care?' she had to ask herself. "The pilot wanted me to tell you that we will be passing your friends in about" looks to her watch "5 minutes". "Will we be able to see it?" Kagome asked which earned her a disgusted glare from Kikyo "Yes" she seethed 'Don't get any idea's with my InuYasha' she thought. "Oh and one more thing Kikyo" Kagome said looking up sweetly "Can you **serve** me a coffee please" her voice full of hatred. InuYasha made a small giggle. He knew exactly how Kagome felt. He may have used her for sex when he was alone on a long haul flight but he really didn't like her personality.

InuYasha looked back to his screen reading some emails from family

**-**

_**From: Mom**_

_**Subject: Hurry Up!**_

_**Inuyasha! You haven't been answering my calls. Why? Is it because I asked when you were going to take a mate? Or is it because I keep demanding you to give me a grandchild? I mean for god sake, your 24 years old!**_

_**Well anyway give me a call, we need to talk**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Mommy**_

InuYasha could only be flustered by this email, he was about to click 'inbox' to read his other emails before he heard Kagome laughing hard behind him. "How long have you been there?" InuYasha glared over his shoulder. Kagome had to lean on his chair, she felt like she could fall down from crying so hard "A while, so your mother wants you to get married and knock someone up... with your attitude you're going to need luck". InuYasha just growled and click 'next' to view his next email

**-**

_**From: Sesshomaru (bastard)**_

_**Subject: Dirt Bag**_

_**Hurry up and call your human mother, she's driving me insane with all her stupid pathetic questions about you and your love life (I highly doubt a half-breed like you even has one).**_

_**Fucking call her!**_

InuYasha looked down, he hated the half-breed comment. If someone wanted to upset him that what the right button. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and said "there's nothing wrong with being who you are". InuYasha just looked up at her in amazement, only his mother had ever said that to him.

Kagome moved back to her seat and InuYasha just continued to stare at her in shock and awe "Take a picture, it last longer" she said snapping him out of his trance. 'What an idiot' she thought 'a cute idiot' which made her mentally slap herself.

"This is your captain speaking, we have been given permission to land and we'll be landing in 15 minutes. Can you please fasten your seatbelts and can cabin crew prepare for landing" A male voice boomed over the speakers

'So we're going to get there just before Miroku and Sango, this is going to surprise the shit out of her' Kagome laughed aloud. "What's so funny wench?" InuYasha asked gruffly "Nothing" she said simply, leaning over to look out her window. "I want you to remember something wench! On this trip I'm going to be out partying and me and my room is going to be very busy... SO don't come knockin' ya got it?" InuYasha said puffing out his chest

Kagome looked across him from her side of the plane and couldn't believe what she had just heard "You're a pig!" she shouted back. The plane started to rattle from turbulence and Kagome let out a loud 'eep'. "This is your captain speaking. We are on final approach" The landing was a little shaky, there was currently windy weather outside of the plane and it scared the hell out of Kagome. She had scenarios of the plane being blown over into a roll. Thankfully it didn't come to that and after landing Kagome had something to give InuYasha. She walked up to him and he asked very slowly as if she were retarded "Do you understand wench". Kagome smiled kindly and then put her heel as hard as she could into his foot "I understand you're a womanizer" she whispered. InuYasha yelped loudly and growled furiously at her, he was about to grab her and demand an apology but she had already exited the plane and InuYasha could see through one of the windows that she was heading to the terminal "Hey wait up!" he yelled rushing out of the plane after her.

**-**

Miroku and Sango's plane had also landed and they were now waiting for their bags to come around the carousel "There they are!" Sango shouted running to grab them. At first she struggled to get them off but then she used all her might and pulled them off. Miroku came to stand next to her "Do you need some help" he laughed. "Just come on, we've gotta go check in" she hit him playfully

After going through the rest of the airport they walked through the domestic flights door to see InuYasha and Kagome standing there, bags and everything. 'InuYasha looks pissed, wonder what happened' Miroku thought to himself. Sango just squealed loudly and ran and hugged her best friend "how?" "Well InuYasha had a private plane and we used it" Kagome said hugging her tightly. "Wait a minute, we had to sit next to a screaming baby for 4 hours 10 minutes and 32 seconds and you were probably sipping Champaign and eating caviar. I hate you both" Miroku made the first part sound serious but the last part was very playful. "It wasn't all fun as you think, have you ever thought of being stuck on a plane with that" InuYasha said pointing at Kagome "What was that?" she growled "InuYasha if you have something to say to me, then say it. Otherwise you can kiss my ass" she huffed and puffed

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other as if 'here we go' "Kiss your ass, I wouldn't be able to get 10 feet near it before dying from the horrid smell". "How dare you, you, you, you prick! AH! Now I know why you spent so much on your car" she laughed the last part out "What's that suppose to mean" he growled angrily "No, no, nothing" She waved him off turning to face the limo they'd gotten. "Just suck it wench" he huffed. "Well to do that I'll need a magnifying glass and a straw" she said hoping into the limo. InuYasha went red, he was furious, no women had ever made him this mad. He felt like his head was going to explode!

Sango giggled and followed her friend, Miroku stayed with InuYasha for a second "That's 1 to Kagome a 0 to you" he laughed, InuYasha smiled and slapped him on the back, very, very hard "Ow!" he said getting into the limo.

The limo pulled up to a very luxury hotel and Kagome walked proudly ahead of them, the clacking of her shoes on the marble floor was making InuYasha more and more furious at her. 'What a fucking bitch, I can believe I even considered that you were ok back there' he thought wanting to reef her feet out from underneath her and snap her shoes in two. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome dinging the bell on the front counter.

"How can I help you?" this guy was strange, from the strange uniform to the handlebar moustache on his face. "We have a reservation, Kagome, Sango & Miroku, and do you allow pets" Kagome asked pointing at InuYasha. InuYasha growled and just through his hands into his jeans 'let it go, don't kill her, don't kill her' he tried to calm himself. The man looked down his nose incredulously at Kagome and the rest of the group "Ah here are your reservations..." he looked puzzled for a moment "the Sango and Miroku room is ready but the Higurashi and Takahashi rooms won't be ready for another 10 minutes, we can however take your bags and have them taking to the rooms so that they will be ready for you" Kagome smiled and said thank you

**-**

After getting their key cards for their rooms, from a rude bastard that InuYasha wanted to punch the fuck out of, they all headed up to Miroku's and Sango's room. Standing in the elevator was almost unbearable for both Kagome and InuYasha. They both hated that stupid elevator music and it drove them insane. 'Why do they have to be on the 25th floor?' Kagome thought as she watched the LCD screen which showed the floors they were passing. InuYasha couldn't help but think the same thing except his attention was focused on the metal doors, he was never good with really confined spaces.

The elevator made its ding noise and both Kagome and InuYasha said softly aloud "finally". Miroku and Sango chuckled and exited the elevator. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with daggers before noticing the doors start to close. Both of them leaped for the door shoving their way through. InuYasha glared at Kagome and walked hurriedly after the "happy" couple. Kagome stood there stunned for a moment wondering what she had done to make him glare at her before also following Miroku and Sango.

Miroku walked hand in hand with Sango and passed door after door before reaching the end of the corridor where two big double French doors with a large black '3509' "here we are!" Miroku stated obviously. Miroku slid the key through the lock to receive a buzz noise and green light. Sango turned the handle and walked forward without Miroku "It's beautiful" she gasped. "Only the best for you my princess"

The room was large, and very luxurious. Beige couches, glass tables, plasma screens, a fireplace and a large king size bed. "Wow Sango, you've got yourself a keeper" Kagome chuckled entering the room "Thank you Kagome" Miroku said smiling at her "I meant the room" she joked. Sango and Miroku went and sat on the couch watching the continuous glare InuYasha gave Kagome. Kagome being the nosy girl she was, opened up a small draw and a spring shelf shot up and made her scream very, very loudly. Kagome looked like a white sheet and InuYasha just laughed and laughed. "You are such a wimp" he roared his laughter "Well I didn't know it was going to do that" she whimpered angrily. InuYasha couldn't help himself he was bent of laughing. Kagome huffed and started to walk to the door 'maybe my rooms ready' "And what's worst, it says what it does on that label" InuYasha was holding his side laughing. "Will you cut it out!" Kagome growled but that didn't stop InuYasha he stood up fully and stopped laughing. "You're so fucking stupid!" he started laughing hard again.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, his constant antics and bullshit was making Kagome more and more furious. Watching him laugh and seeing how he was acting made her snap **"You're just a stupid half-breed"**

InuYasha stopped. He looked at her and he kept asking himself if what he heard was really happening. 'Stupid half-breed' he thought to himself, 'I thought you were different'. He was so shocked by what she had yelled. He hadn't realised that he was expressing pain all over his face and how it was affecting Kagome.

Kagome approached InuYasha feeling guilty and regretting ever saying such stupid comment. "InuYasha, I'm-"

"Fuck off!" InuYasha said lightly, he wanted to shout it at her but couldn't. He looked at the door and just started to walk off "You're a fucking bitch" he said walking out the door slamming it hard.

Sango and Miroku both looked at Kagome with shock written all over their faces. "Kagome, how could you?" Sango said "Yeah, you know that's a painful thing for him" Miroku added, his voice full of disgust. Sango and Miroku were so sympathetic to InuYasha now, before they were pissed off with InuYasha's behaviour but now they were sad for him. Kagome knew that InuYasha's life wasn't easy. His father was a powerful demon lord and his mother a beautiful human and because of their love for each other InuYasha had to endure a lifetime of hate and discrimination and when he finally goes on a vacation that didn't involve his family she made fun of his blood. She felt horrible and she didn't know what would help fix this major fuck up.

**-**

InuYasha had found his room and the cleaners were just exiting. 2 little old ladies pushing cleaning carts smiled at him and allowed him to go in. 'Fuck, they put the clothes away' he thought. InuYasha pulled the suitcase from the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled all the clothes from the coat hangers.

Kagome was running down the corridor, nearly missing some people walking in the opposite direction and knocked on his door. "Come in" she heard him shout. Kagome entered his room and saw him rummaging through the draws pulling out the clothes and throwing them into the suitcase on the bed "what are you doing?" she asked sadly. "I'm going home, what's it look like?" he replied not angrily but in an 'I give up' tone. "Please don't go... what I said was fucking stupid" she pleaded "No" he answered flatly grabbing more clothes. "Ok, but before you go, have one drink with me" she pleaded again grabbing his arm. "Why should I? I mean do you really want to be seen in public with a "stupid half-breed"", "Please, just one drink" she was now on the verge of crying. 'God, why does she have to do that cry baby look' "Fine! Only one and in the hotel bar, then I'm going" InuYasha huffed "Fine, one drink" she said smiling at him 'he will change his mind, I guarantee it'.

InuYasha grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out of his room with Kagome.

**-**

The bar was empty, 'I guess it because it's only 6:30pm'. Kagome walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for the strongest drinks and carried them back to InuYasha who was waiting at a table in the corner of the room. "Here we are" she said putting the glass in front of him. "What is it?" he asked taking a sniff "A bartender suggestion" she lied taking a sip 'GOD!' she tried to smile but the drink was like electric shocks to insides. "Ok bottoms up" he said downing the whole glass. Kagome watched in shock and waited for the aftershock of what he had done, but nothing. He stood up and said "one drink" and gave a weak smile before taking a step and falling forward 'there it is' she smiled. InuYasha crawled back onto the seat and tried to readjust his eyes to focus "That's strong" he said slurring a little. "Well come on ka-go-me, bottoms up" he said watching her intently 'ok, Kagome you can do this' she thought picking the glass up and putting it to her lips. Kagome downed the drink with a huge gulp before throwing her head back moaning 'FUCK! The woom won sop spwinin'.

Kagome relaxed and settled down and looked towards InuYasha who had called the waitress over to give them another drink. Kagome couldn't help but stare at InuYasha facial features 'he's cute'. InuYasha looked back to Kagome who was staring at him as if he was a piece of meat "Kag...me.. ers anotver dink" he said handing her a glass. She was thankful this drink looked different, must mean it's not as strong. InuYasha lifted the glass and tried to clink with Kagome but they kept missing and decided to just drink it.

After a few more drinks Kagome stood up and leaned over to InuYasha "Inu... Inu... I'm sorrrrry". InuYasha put his hand on her cheek and said "it's ok... you wanna go somewhere else?" Even though she was drunk she was blushing madly because of what she thought he was asking her "you wan take me ack to yur woom?" she asked swaying a little. Now it was InuYasha turn to blush "no, maybe a talk.. err I mean walk" "you must be mab..d.. I not even stand" she slurred back

Kagome still standing walked around the table and stood directly in front of him, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome gasped at the contact but wasn't going to push him away. InuYasha finally released her and grabbed her hand and helped her walk out. Kagome was enjoying the warmth of InuYasha's hand in hers, she felt all kinds of tingles and didn't know if it was the alcohol or his touch. InuYasha didn't know where they were going but he didn't want to stop being with her.

"Excuse me" a little old lady said shuffling her feet to said before the two drunk 'friends'. "ohelo (hello)" Kagome said. The little old lady looked InuYasha and Kagome up and down and knew that they were destined to be, her miko gifts were sure of it. That and the $300 she was charging "You two look like a very in love couple, would you like to wed?" Kagome just stood there not knowing how to respond and InuYasha tightened his grip on her hand and said "yep". Kagome almost died 'what is he doing?'

The priestess walked the two into the admin area when she got them to sign a few legal forms "My name is Kaede and what ceremony would ye be interested in, the human ceremony or the demon ceremony?" Kagome wondered what the difference was. InuYasha just pointed at the demon ceremony.

It's not as though he'd become anymore sober then before because she was still supporting some of his weight so that he wouldn't fall down.

Kaede led the two through the 'Vegas Chapel' till they were standing in front of a podium

_**We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two mates.**_

_**InuYasha, do you promise to protect and love Kagome for the rest of your life**_

_I do_

_**And, Kagome do you promise to stay and love InuYasha for the rest of your life**_

_I... do_

_**And if there is no one here to objections today then you may mark your female**_

InuYasha's eyes were flickering between their usual amber/gold to a blood red colour. InuYasha reached up to Kagome's left shoulder with his right arm and grasped her shirt with immense strength before tearing it down. InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms pushing his face into her shoulder. Kagome was shaking, she wasn't scared but she was worried. Kagome hissed in paid when she felt a sudden sting on her skin between her neck and shoulder.

A sudden bliss took over them and they just stood there content in each other's arms

_**The ceremony is complete, your bond is strong and is unbreakable. You two will share a full life together**_

InuYasha pulled back his head somewhat clearer, thought still drunk, and looked into Kagome's eyes "Ka-go-me- I think we should go buy you a new top" he said pulling her back into his arm. "Maybe a ring too" she giggled back

InuYasha led Kagome out of the chapel, her now wearing his shirt, which made Kagome blush because she was ogling his body. They walked onto the shopping strip and thankfully they were 24 hour businesses in Vegas.

**Shopping List: **

**Stop: Versace**

_Tank top - $395.00_

_Skirt - $230.00_

_6x Handbags - $14,250.00_

**Stop: Gucci**

_Jacket - $1200.00_

_2x Handbags - $2400.00_

_Pants - $120.00_

_Skin Tight Dress - $629.99_

_Watch - $1700.99_

_Gucci earrings and necklace set - $1901.79_

**Stop: Apple Store**

_White iPhone 32GB_

**Stop: Prada**

_32x Shoes- $62,820.50_

**Stop: Jimmy Choo**

_15x Shoes - $39,479.95_

**-AND FINALLY -**

**Stop: Cartier**

_Engagement Ring – $289,104.00_

_Wedding Ring -$692,999.00_

_**Total: = $11,04731.22**_

InuYasha and Kagome had to hire 12 people from the shopping district to carry all the bags back to his hotel. InuYasha and Kagome joined their bags back the hotel.

**-**

Kagome discarded the t-shirt InuYasha had given her to wear and was now running the mate mark. InuYasha had been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes now and Kagome was starting to feel a little dazed from all the alcohol she's consumed. Kagome stood up from her seat on the couch and laid on the bed facing the bathroom door. InuYasha opened the door and walked out in nothing but black boxer briefs. Kagome was aroused immediately, her eyes roamed his perfectly sculpted arms, chest and stomach and now that his pants were gone she was able to check out the muscle on his legs.

InuYasha watched her watch him and he walked over to the bed. "You're beautiful" he whispered sitting down next to her running his hand a long her legs. Wanting more of her, InuYasha moved around to the other side of the bed, laying down and pulling her against him.

Kagome rolled over to face him and kissed his lips... passionately. At first InuYasha didn't respond but he gave in an allowed her access to his tongue. Their tongues were struggling for dominance and whoever needed to come up for some air was defiantly going to lose. The both pulled apart and looked into the other's eyes lustfully. "InuYasha I really need you" she whispered.

InuYasha growled and helped her discard her pants. Kagome started to rub his body, she started with just his back but was becoming more and more bold has time and kisses went on. Her hand moved from his shoulders and were now cupping his hard ass, and even though his boxers were still covering it she was still liking the feel. Kagome was pulling his body so that he would get on top and he answered her calls. Once onto InuYasha spread her legs and rested his hips in hers.

Kagome could feel his arousal pressed against her and wished he would just rip her panties off and take her. "InuYasha" she gasped as he started to grind his hips hard into hers. Not only was he teasing her there but he was kissing her neck and rubbing her now hard nipples as though they would run away if he didn't touch them now. Kagome started to moan and InuYasha could smell her arousal. He had never smelt anything so enticing, he must have more.

InuYasha leaped up from her which made her groan in protest. But he soon returned to put his nose into her panties. "InuYasha, please, I need you now! Please!" she moaned again "Kagome" he growled sensually before ripping her panties to shreds. This new freedom was taken way when InuYasha placed his lips to her womanhood and started to erotically tease every part of it. "Kagome... you smell... great" he moaned from between her legs "and you..." he slowly dragged his tongue from down to up "taste even better".

"Ah.. InuYasha that feels good" she moaned thrusting her hands into his hair. InuYasha's own arousal was becoming unbearable for him, his erection felt as if it were going to explode if he didn't satisfy it immediately. He pulled his body up and put his lips to hers "I love you" he whispered before removing his boxers and pushed his tip into her hot awaiting entrance which made them both hiss in pleasure.

Kagome put her arm around his neck, she knew she was going to reposition her body to accommodate him. InuYasha's hands went to her hips and slightly lifting her pushing his erection deeper inside her "Kagome... you're so tight" he hissed

"Oh InuYasha, please... you feel so good" She moaned pulling her body closer to his kissing his lips. InuYasha kissed her back passionately trying to reposition her hips so that he could move around more easily. He had never been in someone so tight. InuYasha then found her looking at him and he pushed his hips as hard has he could and he slammed into her body causing her to scream his name. He opened his own eyes and looked into hers and he could see she was crying. He lowered his upper body to bring his lips to her ear "What's wrong?" he asked lovingly "It's nothing, keep going" she replied kissing his cheek.

InuYasha started to nibble on her ear lobe while he moved in and out of her. He moaned loudly and she responded by squeezing his body with her arms. "Yes, oh god! InuYasha... you're so... oh! Please don't stop... that's it!" she moaned with every thrust.

InuYasha trying to pleasure the women more started to enter her faster, harder and trying to push his erection in and pull it out in a different angle. Kagome responded well to his movements. She was running her hands all over, everywhere she could reach was getting attention.

InuYasha could feel that she was getting close. Her womanhood was started to get hotter and tighter and InuYasha started to trust faster and deeper so that he could bring his climax on as well.

"InuYasha, inu-inu-inu, oh my god" she said clinging tightly to his body

InuYasha looked at her face and pressed his sweat soaked forehead to hers and moaned her name as he kept thrusting. Kagome could feel something building within her and after a few more thrust from InuYasha something exploded "INUYASHA!" roared from her lips. InuYasha didn't stop but this new resistance from her tightening was bringing him close, his breathing became deep and he released his seed within her "Kagome!" he moaned into her lips make both their bodies shutter in fulfilment.

InuYasha and Kagome held each other tightly. Kagome and InuYasha both breathed heavily for some while they waited for their bodied to come down from their high.

"InuYasha" Kagome whispered wiggling below struggling to handle is weight "Mmm" he answered rolling to his side pulling her onto of him "Promise that we won't forget tonight". "I promise" he said running his claws through her hair watching her drift into a deep slumber with InuYasha following her close suit.

**To Be Continued...**

**-**

**(If you want to see the Gulfstream there is a gallery at their website, just click on the G550 and select gallery. For the Mercedes Mclaren Roadster there is a Wikipedia page)**

Please click the review button below and subscribe to this story so you can be alerted when the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading


	2. Will Tomorrow Ever Come?

**Vegas Chapel**

**Summary: While on a trip to Vegas, InuYasha ends up in married to Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome are not friends and are NOT happy with what's happened. Will this accident spark love or will they crash and burn**

_**Chapter 2: Will Tomorrow Ever Come?**_

The sun was blaring through the window and InuYasha felt as though his head was going to explode. "Gah! That light!" he moaned rolling on his side bumping to something hot and soft. He blinked twice and noticed a very naked woman in his bed. He moved some hair from her face and was shocked to realize it was Kagome. 'How am I going to explain this one' he thought rolling out of the bed and onto his feet. InuYasha feeling very sticky walked around the bed and stepped into the bathroom before closing the door and jumping into the shower.

Kagome started to come round when she winced at the loud sound of something hitting the floor and then someone shouting "Shit!" from a nearby room "ugh... where am I?" she moaned rolling over pushing her face into the pillow.

"So you're awake" InuYasha said walking out from the bathroom clad in only a towel. Kagome looked over to him a blushed at how hot he looked. "What am I doing here?" Kagome asked him yawning and rubbing her face. "I dunno, all I remember is you asking me out for a drink and then nothing" he said putting a tooth brush in his mouth and letting his hang.

InuYasha walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed out some faded jeans, a t-shirt and some boxers and headed back to the bathroom but was stopped by a massive squeal "Oh. My. God! I'm naked!" Kagome was pulling the blankets around her tightly trying to hide herself from him. "What did you so to me?" she yelled angrily. "What do you mean, "what did I do to you"? how do I know that you didn't spike my drink last night" InuYasha yelled defensively "Oh yeah it was my dream to bed you" she kept backing up on the bed before falling backwards off the bed. InuYasha instinctively leaped across the bed and grabbed her hand "are you ok?" he asked 'what the hell am I doing?' "Don't touch me!" she growled pulling her hand away as if she'd just been burned.

"Geez I'm sorry!" InuYasha said full of sarcasm. "Oh and this is all yours" he pointed to all the bags in the corner of the room. Kagome hopped up from her place on the ground and walked over the bags "Did you buy all this for me?" she asked slightly less upset with her predicament. "mmm" InuYasha answered from now in the bathroom.

Kagome was going through the bags and found a paper bag with Cartier written on the side. She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper which made her scream loudly. InuYasha was quick to run from the bathroom "What? What?" he asked really confused. "You spent almost a million dollars on a..." Kagome went white when she read what she was written in the description column. "On what Kagome?" InuYasha asked walking out in only his boxers "On an engagement ring! And a wedding ring! What the hell? Are you fucking insane? I'm not going to marry you!" she yelled loudly

"Well good because I would dream of every marrying you" InuYasha said putting his shirt on and walking back to where she's standing "Then why buy an engagement and wedding ring?" she asked slapping him in the stomach "An put some pants on" she growled. "I have to put clothes on but you keep standing there naked in my sheets... and who ever said those rings were for you" InuYasha turned and picked his pants up and slipped them up over his legs and buckled them up.

Kagome reached down into the bag and pulled out two velvet boxes. She opened the first one and gasped loudly "this is beautiful... I might just have to marry you for these rings" Kagome joked. InuYasha walked over to her and asked shyly "Kagome can I see something?" "What?" she asked opening the second box "This one is even better" she smiled widely "I need to see your body?" InuYasha asked looking away from her "No! Go get your fucking jollied off somewhere else" she shouted slapping his chest. "Kagome, there's something different about your scent and I need to know what's changed" InuYasha asked still not looking at her "You expect me to strip down just so you can satisfy your curiosity... no way" Kagome said grabbing the two boxes and walking back to the bed to sit.

InuYasha turned to face were Kagome was sitting and leaped for her pinning her to the bed "Asking was just a courtesy" he reached and ripped the sheets down the middle which earned him screams and thrashes of protest from Kagome. "No!" she screamed slapping his face dragging her nails down his cheek which drew blood.

InuYasha was quick to discard the sheets and restrain her. He closed his eyes and ran his nose from her hair to her lips and then to her just under the chin neck. He was become very, very aroused from her and he couldn't explain why her scent had become so enticing. He moved his nose to her shoulder and his lips instinctively touched the skin. Kagome moaned and tried to get her hands free, not to embrace him but to smack him in the face.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at two hardly noticeable pinches in her skin, which caused him to gasp. (_**In my story, they do make the mate mark but it doesn't make a big mark like in other stories. The mark just alters the scent to let male demons know that she's taken. Human males will need to be told, damn them and their weak senses**_) InuYasha now knew exactly what the scent was and he jumped off of her allowing her to reach for a pillow to cover her, well not all of her but the parts she's shy about.

"So... we don't need to get married" InuYasha said looking away from her. "Well thank god!" she said trying to distance herself fearing he might attack her again "Yeah... well it's hard to get married... again" InuYasha said the last part slowly but Kagome didn't let it slide. "Again? That implies that we're already married and that impossible" Kagome laughed looking for reassurance but when it never came she turned ferociously feral "That's impossible right?" Kagome was getting ready to grab the lamp and smack him in the head with it when he turned to her with sad eyes. All her anger seemed to be drained from her "I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered

"Well we can just get an annulment right?" Kagome asked making her movement to grab some clothes from the bags and head to the bathroom. "It's not that simple, if we got married in a human ceremony your scent would never have changed" InuYasha said loudly enough so that she could hear him from the bathroom. "You keep saying my scent changed, what does that mean exactly? She called from the bathroom.

Kagome who was in the bathroom looked into the mirror and mouthed 'what have you gotten yourself into?' "It means that we've mated" InuYasha said from the other side of the door. Kagome remembering her demon culture class from high school almost fell over.

Kagome got into the shower and once the water was running she allowed the pent up emotions to escape. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. InuYasha still leaning against the door could her cries. He desperately wanted to go to her, comfort her and try to cheer her up. 'damn side effects' he thought going over to the bed grabbing the two velvet boxes.

Kagome came out 15 minutes later, she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying but InuYasha could see it "I'm sorry" he whispered. Kagome looked at him, she could tell that he was genuinely upset. Kagome came to his side and sat next to him on the bed. "Here, you wanna put these on?" InuYasha asked her holding both the ringers in between his thumb and index finger. "They're beautiful" she laughed letting him drop them in her hands. Kagome put the rings on her 'ring' finger and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" he asked sadly trying not to let his emotions take over. "Well I know your mom is going to be happy" Kagome tried to chuckle but it just lead to her being silent.

A silent moment led into a silent while and before they knew it, it was 45 minutes later. They probably would have stayed like that if it wasn't for InuYasha stomach growling. "Sorry, I guess it's been a while since I've had anything to eat" he said sheepishly smiling. "Well, we can go down to the restaurant or order room service. It's up to you I guess" Kagome whispered pulling her head up from his shoulder and walking to the pile of bags. Inside one of the bags was a box with a handbag in it. Kagome unwrapped it from its paper and put everything that was in her old k-mart bag into this new one. "So the restaurant then" InuYasha laughed knowing that she made his decision. They both walked out of the room and headed down to the restaurant

**-**

After been given a table and ordering their meals Kagome decided to speak up about some issues and arrangement that would have to be worked out. "InuYasha, what's going to happen? I mean will I have to live with you? I mean I'm not sure I even like you in that way" InuYasha anger started to rise again "I don't know, if you want to live with me it will be at the family compound back in DC. And I'm sure I don't like you that way" he puffed and sighed in defeat "Kagome... being mated means that I won't ever be able to take another woman as a wife or anything. Being mated is permanent and I don't know if I can live my life alone. You can always take a human as your husband, but I'm stuck".

Kagome reached across the table and grabbed his hand "InuYasha... I am willing to give you a chance but if you start to annoy and play with emotions then I won't stay with you... and there will be no sex... and no more alcohol... I don't need you trying to hump me every time you have a drink". InuYasha was happy that she had said she would try it but couldn't help but stir her up a little "No sex?" InuYasha gave a fake shocked expression "but that what brought us together" InuYasha laughed. Kagome pissed with his immaturity reefed her hand back and just huffed in aggravation. 'She's gotta lighten up' InuYasha mentally laughed to himself.

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted from across the restaurant. InuYasha and Kagome looked up from their pasta dishes and saw Sango running to them. Following was Miroku who was walking with a stranger "Kagome! Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried" Sango reefed Kagome out of her seat and forced her into a hug. "I was preoccupied, just stupid emotional stuff" Kagome answered hugging her friend in return. "There is someone we want you to meet. We didn't want you spending this whole trip alone so meet Kouga" InuYasha dropped his fork and growled lowly. "Isn't he hot Kagome, I mean we met him by the pool and he's even more stunning in less clothing" Sango said earning her a blush from the wolf. "Sango that's nice and all but I don't think I could possibly-" Kagome was interrupted by Sango giving her kick in the leg "don't be silly. Of course you can". InuYasha who was keeping quiet just glared at the wolf giving him a very threatening growl. Kouga didn't miss the sounds InuYasha was making but continued to pay attention to this very beautiful creature in front of him. "Sango... I'm sure he's nice but I'm just not interested" Kagome whispered trying not to offend the man. "Just one date Kagome, let him buy you dinner tonight" Sango said pushing her friend closer to Kouga.

Kouga huffed 'this woman is difficult' he thought taking in a deep breath which snapped his attention back to InuYasha. 'So he's already taken the women as his mate' Kouga glared at InuYasha fully green with envy. "Sango... I couldn't possibly impose on a women who is already spoken for" Kouga said pointing towards InuYasha. "Don't be insane, they can't stand each other" Sango said laughing. 'Really, I might be able to have some fun with this' he thought wickedly. Kouga walked forward and put his arm around Kagome's waist making her stand next to him "Really?" he said "well then would you like to have dinner with me and then maybe have some drinks in the bar" Kouga was really pressing all of InuYasha buttons.

InuYasha was now holding his fork again and had it squished into the table. InuYasha was trying to control himself but his jealousy was really making him mad. When InuYasha noticed Kagome standing next to Kouga with his arm around her he snapped. InuYasha got up slowly walked over and punched him straight into the nose sending him onto one of the neighbouring tables. "You bastard... I think you broke my nose" Kouga moaned in pain. Kagome was in shock, was he doing this for her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing InuYasha, you can't just hit anyone you want. What the hell did he do to you?" Sango yelled angrily tapping her feet on the ground. InuYasha turned around not even acknowledging her and grabbed Kagome's hand before walking out of the restaurant. "Where are you going?" Miroku and Sango called after them. "We're really sorry about this Kouga, we will try to reschedule for a time InuYasha isn't here" Miroku said walking after Kagome and InuYasha.

InuYasha and Kagome had gotten to the elevators and were now standing there, Kagome looked pissed and InuYasha just looked madder. Kagome walked forward and pressed the 'stop' button "What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled causing him to slightly flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry maybe I should have just let him fuck you on the table" InuYasha growled back at her before reaching for the "stop" button. "I don't think so" she said jumping in front of the buttons console "How dare you! I was handling it, I wasn't going anywhere with him" she growled back looking him in the eye "Really? Could've fooled me" he said trying to push her out of the way without hurting her. "I can't be in a relationship with someone who can't trust me. Can you trust me?" she asked him stepping aside. InuYasha wasn't prepared for that question and rushed the answer "not with men". Kagome didn't say anything other and when they reached his floor she just stood in the elevator. "well... are you coming?" he asked confused why she hadn't moved. "No... I will not be in a relationship with you" Kagome put her hand in front of the door so that I wouldn't close and continued "you can't trust me with men? Do you think I am some kind of whore? Because before last night I had never been with any other man" she was now trying to contain her tears. "I was saving myself for someone special, but that's another dream that's never going to happen" InuYasha was speechless "I want to be trusted and respected and after what's happened... I can't do this anymore" Kagome said stepping back and pressing "21" on the number console.

The doors closed and InuYasha just stood there feeling like a complete ass hole. "Fuck! What have I done" he yelled loudly

**-**

Kagome had jumped on her bed and broke down. Sango had come to her door a few times but Kagome was too depressed to do anything. "Tomorrow I go home, I can't tell any of them" she whispered to herself before crying herself to sleep


	3. Home Sweat Home Sort Of!

A/N: Just a reminder... This is my first attempt at a FanFic and I would appreciate all the feedback possible... Thanks for reading

-

**-**

**-**

**!!!----****Vegas Chapel----**!!!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: While on a trip to Vegas, Kagome ends up in married to Kagome. Kagome and Kagome are not friends and are NOT happy with what's happened. Will this accident spark love or will they crash and burn**

******-**

******-**

******-**

******Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home... Sort Of!**

**-**

**-**

It was 4am in the morning and Kagome has never felt worst in her life, the feeling was indescribable and it hurt. Kagome had contemplated going to InuYasha and just venting her emotion but deemed that idea has idiotic and fruitless. Kagome was dressed in her clothes and was packing her suitcase for the long and tiresome trip home. She wasn't too excited on going home because as soon as InuYasha knew she was gone he would just find her. 'I can stay with mum for a while' Kagome thought however she knew that this wasn't likely to go away in a 'while'.

Kagome grabbed the last of her clothes from the wardrobe and placed them in her bag 'done' she thought zipping the suitcase up and putting the little flimsy padlock on it. Kagome leaned over the bag reaching for the handle to pull and a tear fell down her cheek. It finally hit her 'this is it, there's no turning back after this' she thought lifting the bag and placing it on the ground. "I guess this is how it was to be" she spoke softly aloud. She hated to admit it but there was a part of her that was wishing InuYasha would break the door down and tell her he can't live without her, but she was also waiting for a pig to fly by the window and she knew that was never going to happen.

Kagome lifted the handle and started the journey to the lobby to check out. The elevator trip had been thankfully uneventful and Kagome was now making her way across the lobby not daring to look up fearing she might see him. Accidently Kagome bumped into someone and just as she was about to apologies she noticed the man as the same person that InuYasha had punched "I'm SO sorry, about bumping into you and about the nose" Kagome said sadly. "Please, my fault entirely. If I wasn't just standing here then you wouldn't have bumped into me" Kouga smiled sheepishly, well tried to, his nose just stung with every facial expression. "I'm very sorry about the nose... my friend sometimes gets... carried away" she said looking towards the ground. "I think I should take some of that blame" Kouga said pulling her chin up to look at him. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked slightly confused "You didn't tell him to get up and smack you in the face". "Well no, but I knew that you were his mate and I was holding you very inappropriately" Kouga said chuckling hoping that she didn't try to take a swing herself at him. "Well that's nice to know but that doesn't excuse his actions. I could have handled myself, I could have rejected you myself, and I don't need a man to tell me what I can do, stay or see". Kagome was now venting some of her anger

"So what are you doing up this early?" Kouga asked trying to calm her down. Kagome pulled her bag around and said "early flight, I've gotta check out and head to the airport" Kagome gave him a fake smile trying to hide the fact she was no longer with InuYasha. "Where's your mate?" Kouga asked stupidly getting a glared response from Kagome "dead!" she huffed and stormed passed him and hit the little bell on the reception desk with enough force to smash it.

"Can I help you?" A tiny blonde cried out stepping up to the counter and grabbing the bell. "Yes, I would like to check out" Kagome said bring her hands together and resting them on the counter. The women padded away at the keyboard before looking up "name?" Kagome took a few moments before answering "Kagome Higurashi". The women looked down and entered the name into the computer before looking back at Kagome "You have another 4 days paid". Kagome looked at the women and felt like smacking her "Well something's come up and I need to go home". "Alright... ok you have now checked out, can I please have your key card back". Kagome reached into her bag and pulled the card out and handed it to the receptionist before she heard the women gasp. Kagome being curious asked "what's wrong?" the lady looked back and her and blushed "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just...... I think your rings are beautiful". Kagome lifted her hand and spread her fingers out to check out the rings "I forgot all about these" she laughed. "Can you send these to one of my friends who are also staying at this hotel" Kagome asked pulling the rings off her hand and placing them on the counter. "Sure, just hold on while I print out a form that you will need to fill out" the receptionist looked back town to her computer screen and tapping her mouse a few times before reaching over to the paper that had now come through the machine. The woman handed the paper to Kagome taking the rings and sealing them into a yellow envelope.

* * *

_Senders Name: **Kagome **X**-Higur-**X** Takahashi**_

_Receivers Name: **InuYasha Takahashi**_

_Floor and Room Number: **26 – 2601**_

_Message: _[Kagome pondered for a moment thinking of the best way to tell him that she was serious about this]**_ Goodbye _**[Just one word was enough]

_Signed: **Kagome**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kagome handed the form back to the receptionist and waited for the photocopied receipt so she could leave. "Thank you for staying at the Burmento... here is your copy of the form and your invoice of your stay" the receptionist smiled handing Kagome everything. "Thanks" Kagome faked a smiled walking towards the door. Kagome hailed a cab and was off to the airport.

******-**

8:00am

InuYasha was walking down Kagome's corridor carrying some flowers. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night and when he thought Kagome would be awake he went to one of the many shops in the hotel to buy some 'apology' flowers. He stood at her door getting ready to knock when the door flew open. It was a real shock to see a little old Spanish lady looking at him "excuse me sir" she said her voice thick with Spanish accent "Where's Kagome?" he asked looking over her into the room which was strangely empty. "Senorita checked out early this morning" she said pushing past him with her cart "What do you mean checked out? Did she go to another hotel?" he asked rushing in front of the poor women again. "I'm sorry senior, I do not know" she said. InuYasha stepped aside his heart racing a mile a minute 'she's gone'. InuYasha ran to the elevator and pushed the button hurriedly, he could see the elevator was only coming up from the 2nd floor and was too impatient to wait. He ran down the stairwell and exited in the lobby. InuYasha to his surprise was almost out of breath and he just ran across until he was at the reception desk. InuYasha slammed his hand down on the bell causing it to break. The same rude man he had dealt with before came around the corner and immediately looked at the bell "that's the second time today". "How can I help you sir?" he asked disposing of the bell in the trash can under the desk. "Kagome Higurashi? She was with us and checked out early this morning" InuYasha said huffing and puffing from lack of breath. "And?" the man said rolling his eyes. InuYasha growled and reefed the guy by the shirt close to his face and said "where is she?"

"I-I-I will check" the man replied obviously scared of the irate hanyou. "It says she checked out to go home" the man said before continuing "are you InuYasha Takahashi?" the man asked nervously. "Yeah that's me" he said thinking of his next action "Well there is something left here from a Miss Kagome... Takahashi" he said making sure to double check what was written on the form. InuYasha looked at the man suspiciously "Kagome wouldn't call herself a Takahashi" he huffed snatching the piece of paper away from his hand. InuYasha was shocked to see that it did say 'Kagome Takahashi'. His shocked quickly turned to sadness when he read the message. InuYasha whispered "Goodbye" aloud and it made him even sadder. InuYasha turned around and started to slowly walk back to the elevators before being called back to the desk by the receptionist "Sir, there's also a package here for you" the man said holding up a yellow envelope. InuYasha grabbed the envelope and ripped it open tipping the contents out over the counter. InuYasha's heart sank even lower when the sound of clanking metal hitting the marble countertop. Time seemed to slow until they stopped moving. InuYasha picked up both rings and shoved them into his pocket before heading back to the elevator. While InuYasha was waiting for the elevator again he started to think 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I love her! I'm in Vegas for Christ sake... I should be partying'. InuYasha thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the metal doors. InuYasha stepped in and pressed his button making the doors close slowly. The elevator started to go up and InuYasha was drawn back into this thought 'who am I kidding...'. The elevator opened on the 12th floor and the person who could make this moment even wost entered. InuYasha growled and glared at Kouga "Settle petal". Once the doors had shut and the elevator was in between the floors InuYasha pushed the stop and pushed Kouga against the wall holding his neck "This is all your fault" he seethed. "No... It's yours! Remember she was angry because of your violence not because I hit on her" he squirmed under InuYasha's grasp. InuYasha's eyes flashed red and tightened his grip on Kagome "If... you... kill... me... Kagome will... never... forgive... you" Kouga gasped out. InuYasha threw Kouga into the opposite wall "Don't you dare say her name" InuYasha growled. InuYasha pressed the stop button again and once they reached his floor InuYasha exited. Kouga had remained in the corner of the elevator gasping for air until he reached the lobby and grabbed some ice from the bar to stick on his neck.

InuYasha had walked into his room and jumped into bed. InuYasha knew that it was the mating bond that was causing him to become so sad and depressed over this. If this was any other girl or any other situation he would have already forgotten her name. InuYasha put his head under the pillow and forced himself not to cry.

InuYasha had forced his emotions to be suppressed and it didn't work out to well. He exploded and was trashing the room. Anything that could be shattered was shattered. Everything was broken, the only thing that wasn't touched was the stuff he bought for Kagome.

******-**

Kagome's plane landed 20 minutes ago and she was now travelling through the suburbs in the back of taxi. 'I'm sure mom will let me stay for a while' Kagome thought sadly, she didn't really want to stay with her mom but what else could she do? Stay at her place and expect to see InuYasha. Kagome had left and had not told Sango or Miroku, she hoped desperately that they wouldn't tell InuYasha where she was. If they did it would be chaos, Kagome didn't want to see InuYasha again. She wanted to pretend like this was all a bad dream and move on with her life. "So why do I feel so guilty?" she asked herself aloud resting her head in her hands. "Dids you say something ma'am" the fat taxi driver called back in a thick jersey accent . Kagome shot up "Oh no nothing" she had to give a fake laugh to reassure herself that it was believable.

Shortly after her embarrassing outburst, the taxi arrived at her mother's home. Kagome looked at it from the window of the car and wondered why it had to be a replica shrine, one that looked like the original shrine her family still owns in Japan. Kagome paid the driver and grabbed her bags. She looked up all the steps and then thought 'could have helped me the stupid jerk'. As Kagome rolled her bag up each step she constantly was banging her bag which added more resistance to her already slowing climb. 'Why did I pack so many things? Oh that's right, cause my apartment has an elevator' she thought angrily. She truly hated the situation she was in.

Once reaching the top she could see her mother in the distance just sweeping the ground. Yuuka looked up from her duties to see her daughter standing at the entrance of the shrine. She dropped her broom and ran to her daughters' side. Kagome saw her mother coming and left her bag to run to her as well. They both embraced each other tightly "Kagome, your home!" her mother cried before asking "why?"

Kagome was really upset and pulled away from her mother, "mom, I've done something terrible" she said not wanting to look at her mother. "What is it dear?" Yuuka asked forcing her daughter into a hug. Kagome's tears were streaming down her face now and her answers were muffled by her mother's shirt "I'm married". Although muffled a mother would never miss those two words "Kagome... to who?" she asked worried it was some scum bag. "Mom, you wouldn't know him. I don't really know him. His name is InuYasha taka-"

"Takahashi?" Kagome's mother answered for her. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at her mother with confusion written all over face. "Well at least Izayoi will shut up about her son getting married now" Yuuka laughed letting her daughter go. "Y-You know InuYasha's mother?" Kagome asked backing away from her mother. "Well of course dear... I mean we have been having lunch one day a week for the last nine years. I'm sure I've told you, heck I'm pretty sure I've invited you maybe once or twice" Yuuka said reaching out and wiping the tears from Kagome face. "You don't understand mom, I don't want to be married to him. I had to sneak out of the state just to avoid him for Christ sake" Kagome almost shouted at her mother. "Now he's going to find me here and I won't ever hear the end of this" Kagome growled angrily at her mother. "One Second Missy!" Yuuka used that mother tone that every child feared "Izayoi doesn't know you as 'Kagome'. Every time we've talked about you I've always used your nickname 'Sakura'" Yuuka said in her own defence. "Why would you two be talking about me for?" Kagome asked really suspicious of her mother's motives. "Well you see... Izayoi wanted to set you up with her son... however I had the good fortune of meeting him first and turned her down for you" Yuuka then before going into more detail turned around and started to walk over to the house and Kagome not forgetting her bag ran back to get them before joining her mother in the house.

******-**

"InuYasha! InuYasha! You open this door right now!" Sango called into InuYasha's room. Not only was she shouting in the corridor but she was also banging really hard on the door which made many of the guest angry at this psycho woman. InuYasha not being able to stand any more of her banging answered the door "WHAT?!" he was growling angrily 'does she not realise I want to drown myself in a vodka'. "What the hell have you done to Kagome? She left and didn't even tell me or Miroku?" Sango yelled giving him a stare to be scared of. InuYasha didn't answer, he just turned around and walked back into his room pick the one or two pillows he had left off the floor and moving back onto the bed with his bottle of vodka. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked confused as she followed him into the room. Sango calmed slightly, she could see that InuYasha was hurting and she had never seen InuYasha get so worked up over a woman before. "InuYasha, tell me what happened?" she asked walking over to the bed and resting her hand on his arm. "I fucked up" he said softly back before rolling over and ignoring her.

Sango had tried to make InuYasha talk to her, but every question was answered with silence. "If you want to make this right... go after her" she said letting out a sigh of defeat out. InuYasha opened his eyes and contemplated doing as she said. "I'll do it" he said jumping up before he noticed that Sango was no longer in the room and laughed nervously feeling like a crazy person who had been talking to himself.

InuYasha jumped off the bed and was rummaging through piles of damaged furniture look for his phone. When he found his phone he dialled the people who managed the family transport.

**"_I need the plane to take me back to DC now!" _**he yelled into the phone****

**_"We can have it ready for you in 30 minutes" _**A sweet voice coming through the handset said****

**_"And can you have a car waiting for me to take me to Miss Ta- Higurashi's apartment" _**InuYasha said almost saying "Takahashi" instead of "Higurashi".

**_"We can have that ready for you" _**She said sweetly back to him.

Her sweet voice had made him feel guilty for being so harsh through the phone. And the only thing he could say was **_"Thankyou"_** before ending the call.

After hanging up the phone he put his phone into his pocket and pulled out his suitcase. He looked around the room and looked at where all his clothes had ended up. There were clothes everywhere! Hanging from the lights, over all the furniture and even under some. InuYasha just pushed the bag away 'this will take too long' and just grabbed the room phone and pressed # 1 # before hearing the intercom buzz before finally someone answered

**_"Front Desk" _**_A male voice came through the phone_

**_"I need someone to come up and grab some luggage and I will need a car to take me to the airport"_**InuYasha said rounding up all the shopping bags he'd need to give for Kagome

**_"Yes sir, will that'll be all today"_**_ InuYasha just slammed the phone down_

Very shortly there was a knock at the door and InuYasha hurried to the door to let the person in. The person at the door was some freckly teen boy who was wearing a uniform that looked like the uniforms the monkey's wear when they play with symbols. InuYasha welcomed him in and pointed at the bags. "I need to leave as soon as possible so make it quick" he yelled at the boy who was now struggling to carry more than he could handle. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and got together his wallet and phone before walking out the room and into the elevator.

InuYasha was waiting outside the hotel when a black Mercedes limo pulled into the bay. A short chubby driver hoped out of the front and waddled around so he could open the door. InuYasha would have gladly gotten the door himself, he wasn't the far up his own ass. The driver opened the door and smiled. InuYasha nervously entered the car and said "Thanks". The driver waddled back around to the driver's side before starting up the car and driving off towards the airport

******-**

Kagome was sitting in her room sitting on her old bed fingering a piece of paper with Sango's number on it. Kagome was contemplating telling Sango about what had happened between her and InuYasha. Deciding to be brave she grabbed the phone from its stand and dialled the number.

******-**

Sango was sitting in her room with Miroku holding her closely trying to figure out how their trip had gone down the toilet. It was meant to be a trip full of fun and excitement and now there's just mad and confusion. Sango was about to go take a quick shower when she heard the sound of her phone ringing. Sango reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID "Kagome's Moms House". Sango was worried, had something happened to Kagome?

******-**

**_"Hello?" _**Sango answered into her telephone

**_"Hi Sango" _**Kagome spoke her voice almost breaking from emotional struggles

**_"Kagome! What's going on? You left here without telling anyone and now you're at your mother's house. What the hell is up? And on top of you disappearing InuYasha has been in his bed drinking his worries away and now I think he's taken off to the airport. Did something happen between you two? Is this what this is about? Well chime in at anytime" _**Sango was just "rush speaking", the questions seemed to never end.

**_"Please listen to me... I am going to be staying with my mother for awhile. It has nothing to do with InuYasha"_** She lied**_ "But please don't tell InuYasha where I am... I know he's going to ask you but please... whatever you do don't tell him"_** she hated lying to her friend

**_"Kagome... "don't tell InuYasha where I am"... are you insane? That sounds like it has a lot to do with InuYasha... don't lie to me Kagome"_** Sango almost growled into the phone. 'I've known you for a very long time now and I know when you lying' Sango thought bitterly

**_"Sango........... Please don't tell him" _**Kagome's voice almost broke

**_"Kagome... this is serious isn't it? Did he hurt you?" _**Sango was seriously concerned for her friend. She was now clutching the phone tightly holding her breath for Kagome's answer.

'Define hurt' Kagome thought sadly before answering her friend **_"He didn't hurt me. I will tell you but you can't get mad... at me or InuYasha... it was a stupid mistake and we should just move on from it now"_**

**_"Yeah, go on"_**Sango said nervously. She had many scenarios of what Kagome might say and was not hoping for the worst.

**_"Well, that night I said that stupid "Half-breed" comment I went to InuYasha. He was packing his things. I really hurt his feelings and I didn't want him leaving because of me-"_**Kagome was interrupted by an angry growl

**_"What did you do?" _**Sango's mind was jumping to the most horrible places

**_"Well I asked him to just have one drink with me, just to change his mind. I went to the bar and ordered a very strong drink for the both of us. We both drank it like a shot and were completely messed up by it... anyway the next thing I remember I wake up in his room... naked" _**Kagome was now crying 'She must hate me' Kagome thought painfully

**_"Oh Kagome... I'm so sorry. So you left because you had sex with InuYasha" _**Sango was projecting a sad voice through the phone but was actually smiling ear to ear. Sango looked over to Miroku who was just laughing his ass off. He was forced to shove his face into a pillow so that Kagome wouldn't hear him.

**_"Are you upset with me Sango?" _**Kagome asked softly not wanting to hear a negative response

**_"Of course not Kagome... it was just a silly drunk mistake... I can't hold that over you... I mean I've gotten drunk many times and had many mistakes with Miroku" _**Sango paused

Kagome laughed 'You always know how to cheer me up'

**_"Kagome? It looks like Miroku wants to have another mistake. So I'm going to call you later... but! Don't you worry or feel upset about any of this! I promise it will all go away. Just give it a month and this will be all over" _**Sango said trying to keep her mouth away from Miroku's. Miroku grabbed the phone and pressed the end button before throwing it to the floor and getting the full attention of his wife to be.

******-**

"Welcome aboard Mr. Takahashi" The captain said as InuYasha walked up the stairs into the jet. "Thanks" he grumbled. InuYasha was pissed off. Airport Security had taken every bag and scanned each item individually. He believed that it was because of him being a hanyou that he was given "special" treatment. But he was very glad that he was now sitting in his private jet and that no one could disturb him. He had so much to think about and the last thing he needed was distractions. Then he heard it. "Can I get some cream for your coffee?" A seductive voice whispered into his ear. "Go away" he said flatly not in the mood for her bullshit. "What's wrong baby? Whatever it is I'm sure I can make it better" Kikyo said moving her arm down his chest and then over his crotch. InuYasha grabbed her arm and growled lowly "Don't touch me... you and me will never be" he said pushing her away from him. "InuYasha... what's going on? You usually all over me when were alone" she asked confused by he's recent attitude. "Well... when you find someone who is more special than you" he points at her "ever could be... you really don't want to settle for seconds" he said bitterly trying to get her to leave him alone. "It's that bitch isn't it? That fucked up slut that was with you before. What the fuck does she have that I don't? I can tell you now it's not looks" Kikyo seethed in anger turning away from InuYasha. "Don't talk about her like that!" he growled "She's more fucking beautiful then you ever could be!" InuYasha furious with Kikyo and blurted out something he really shouldn't have "And you wanna know what she's got that you don't and never will have?" InuYasha paused a moment before blurting it out "she's got the title "Takahashi"". "You married that fucking whore? How could you? She's so low" Kikyo slapped her hands on the table in front of him. InuYasha took the two rings out of his pocket and put them on the table. He knew it would throw her through a loop to see them. "Fuck me dead! Are you serious? You bought her these rings? Wait a minute... if you two got married why is she not wearing these? And another thing... why is she not here with you" Kikyo paused a moment before laughing evilly "Oh... I get it... you two got married and she regrets it... she doesn't want to be with you and she's rejecting you" Kikyo was laughing hard. InuYasha was being filled with rage and he wanted nothing more than to open the door and throw Kikyo out. Finally from rage InuYasha blew up "She fucking didn't reject me! she had to go back home early because of an emergency" he lied "She forgot these on the bathroom counter, and I can't blame her, it's my first time being married as well" InuYasha was now puffing his chest out which made Kikyo's darken a shade of red.

Kikyo was pissed that this woman had stolen her man. "Oh and Kikyo... you're fired... I want you to turn in your security pass and have your personal stuff out of the staff lounge as soon as possible" InuYasha said calmly looking down at his phone.

******-**

InuYasha was out front of Kagome's home banging on the door shouting out her name. A disturbed neighbour came barging out into the hallway and was fiercely waving a wooden spoon "Shut the fuck up! Kagome is on vacation in Vegas and she's not back yet... so go away" the old man said walking back into his apartment slamming his door.

"Not back yet?" InuYasha was confused... 'Of course she was back... I guess I can come back tomorrow' he thought trying to place where Kagome could possibly be right now.

******-**

Kagome was reading a magazine when her phone started to ring.

**_"Hello?"_** Kagome asked not knowing his phone number this was

**_"Hello Miss Kagome... I have just had to throw out this rude young man who was banging on your door out of the building" _**Well maybe he exaggerated just a little.

**_"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Miyarki... if he comes back can you tell him that I am staying with a friend and I won't be back for a while"_** She begged hoping he wouldn't say no.

**_"If he comes by I will give him the message" _**He said kindly

**_"Thank you SO much!" _**Kagome said smiling

**_"Don't mention it child... goodbye" _**He said before hanging up the phone

'Why does everyone keep hanging up on me?' Kagome thought laughing before turning back to her magazine. "Just 4 week more" she whispered turning the page

******-**

**4 Weeks Later**

Kagome was sitting in a very cold room, the smell was almost unbearable! "Miss Kagome?" a man in a white coat asked walking into the room. "Yes?" she asked obviously demanding answers. "Well your suspicions have been confirmed... the reason why you've been throwing up in the morning and the swelling of the stomach is because you're pregnant"

"Oh. My. God!" Kagome said in between breaths before everything went black


End file.
